Neville Longbottom and the Scary Closet!
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: If Harry Potter had never been born, this is what we might have been reading as the epic tale of the Boy-Who-Lived. Only, It's a different boy, and he's not quite as heroic as Harry Potter...A humorous take on a day in the life of Neville Longbottom.


**_Disclaimer:_** I _**do not **_own Neville Longbottom or anything else to do with the Harry Potter series. It belongs to JKR and I'm simply borrowing it! No profit is being made and copyright infringement is _**not**_ intended.

_**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic! I figured I would start small and work my way up to more detailed works. I thought I would show how I pictured Neville to be like outside of Hogwarts with a shot at humor. It is fairly short, and not very professional, but it's only my first try. Please R&R. No flaming, only constructive criticism please!

* * *

_Neville Longbottom and the Scary Closet!:_

It was a windy evening on August the 31st, the skies were overcast with clouds as the moon began to rise. Neville Longbottom, who had just turned 15, was packing his trunk for the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had his robes folded neatly at the bottom, his books, quills, ink and parchment laid flat beside the robes in a neat pile, with his book bag and other wardrobe pieces laying atop all of the other stuff.

Neville was very proud of how he had packed his trunk. He could never get all of his things to fit in there just right, and had finally come up with a good idea; pack neatly. There was one more thing that needed to be packed, however. Neville turned to his toad Trevor's tank so that he could pack the tank and put Trevor in his traveling, smaller tank for the journey to Hogwarts. As he looked through the muggy glass of the tank he realized that, once again, Trevor had made an escape.

Neville kneeled on the ground to check under his bed when he heard the most scary, awful noise he had ever heard coming out of his own closet! It sounded as if there was growling bullhorn going off in his closet. Neville stood up and picked his wand up from his bed with shaking hands. He knew he could not use magic outside school without getting into trouble, but this was an emergency!

As Neville drew closer and closer to the closet door, the noise became louder, and Neville began to shake even more violently. He stopped about 3 feet from the slightly cracked-open door and raised his wand clumsily.

**"Wh-who's there! I d-don't want t-to have to hurt y-you!"** he stuttered. He extended his wand arm as far as he could without having to take a step and poked the closet door. A resounding **_'RUUUP!'_** exploded from the closet. Neville let out a high pitched scream and jumped so violently he lost his balance and landed on his bottom with a loud **_'Umph!'_**

Meanwhile, Neville's Grandmother was dusting off her vulture-topped hat in the room just below Neville's when she heard a loud, girlie sounding scream and a large **_'BANG!'_**coming from upstairs. She ran from the room, up the stairs and pulled her wand out before bursting into Neville's room. She looked around the room and was momentarily confused until she looked down and spotted Neville sprawled on the floor, his wand lying five feet away from him on the ground.

**"I thought I heard a girl scream, and what have you fallen for?"** Neville's grandmother asked as she lowered her wand and grimaced at her grandson.

**"Gran! There's s-something in m-my closet!"**Neville yelped, crawling away from the closet door and sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin and leaning against his bed, his eyes wide with fear. There was definitely something in that closet!

**"Eh? What're you on about?"** Neville's grandmother asked and she crossed the room and opened the door of the closet wide. She bent down and, after a few moments of searching, she pulled out an old rusted tuba. She laughed harshly as she sat the tuba on Neville's bed.

**"Have a look there in your father's old tuba, son."** she said with a wheezy laugh as she turned to leave the room.

Neville stood up very slowly and grabbed his wand from the floor before slinking over to his bed. He stretched his neck to look into the bell of the old tuba and saw a hint of slimy green toad sitting far inside the bell. The same **_'RUUUP!'_** noise from before came exploding from the bell of the old tuba as Trevor gave an almighty **_'ribbit'_**, the sound was magnified ten-fold by the large protruding bell of the old rusted instrument. Neville laughed as he pulled Trevor from the bell of the old tuba and held him up to his eye-level.

**"Trevor, you scared me half to death boy. You've got to stop doing that!"** Neville exclaimed as he walked over to the small travel-tank and placed Trevor gently inside. He closed the top securely and packed the larger tank in his trunk with a sigh.

**"It's going to be a long year..."** Neville said to himself as he placed the tuba back in his closet, closed the door tight, and laid down on his bed for some much needed rest before the train ride to Hogwarts the next day.

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate any reviews and comments, as long as there is no flaming! Maybe with some positive reviews and a stroke of inspiration, I can write a more serious, longer fanfic!


End file.
